


The King Has Returned

by Endaewen



Series: Poems [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coronations, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Written for a poetry contest on the LOTR Fanatics Plaza. The crown is being lowered onto Aragorn's head.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564003





	The King Has Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2007.

** The King Has Returned **

The labors of many

The years of hiding

This journey of decades

Is over. Another begins

The king has returned

Once refused, now accepted

a thousand years later

The war of ages

Is over. Peace begins

The king has returned

The crown's weight approaches

symbolic of responsibility's weight

The time of chieftainship

Is over. Kingship begins

The king has returned


End file.
